1. Field of Invention
The improvement relates to a railway car underframe which includes a center sill structure having at opposite ends thereof bell mouth shaped draft housings adapted to support drawbar as well as coupler arrangements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Draft housings which are constructed to support drawbar structures, and coupler type housings are well known in the art and generally the center sills are specifically formed to utilize one or the other of the structures depending on the design which is chosen. In the present invention the ends of the center sill are adapted to utilize either a drawbar supported in bell mouth draft housings at opposite ends of the sill, or the ends of the sill are connected to sill extensions which are quickly attachable to provide for the modification necessary for adapting the sill for shank type coupler operation. The particular improvement described is not found in the prior art structures.